1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recording digital data suitable for use in digital recording, for example, a video signal on a recording medium such as a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are video tape recorders which have a just recording function. When a video signal is recorded using the "just" recording function, the video signal can be recorded on a magnetic tape neither excessively nor deficiently.
More specifically, it is assumed for example that the first half of a magnetic tape has already been used for recording a specific video signal and the remaining portion of the tape is capable of recording thereon a video signal for a period of 50 minutes if the signal is recorded in the SP mode as shown in FIG. 18. Then, if a movie running 70 minutes is recorded on this tape in the SP mode, the 70 minute movie can be recorded only up to its 50-minute portion and the remaining 20-minute portion cannot be recorded.
On the other hand, if the movie is recorded in the LP mode (triple-play mode), it becomes possible to record the movie for 70 minutes but, in this case, there remains some portion of the tape where no video signal is recorded.
In such case, if the movie is recorded using the "just" recording function, for example its beginning 40-minute portion can be recorded in the SP mode and the remaining 30-minute portion can be recorded in the LP mode. As a result, the video signal can be recorded in the remaining portion of the magnetic tape neither excessively nor deficiently.
In the case of the above described video tape recorder, there arises a problem that, while the beginning 40-minute portion of the total video signal lasting 70 minutes can provide good and pleasant picture quality because it is recorded in the SP mode, the remaining 30-minute portion is deteriorated in picture quality because it is recorded in the LP mode.